Through my eyes
by Sweetheart102
Summary: This is basically 'The Hunger Games' in Gale's POV. Hope you enjoy! PS: I own nothing but Gale's thoughts!
1. Chapter 1

I sit in our meeting spot, our place. It's a rock ledge overlooking a valley. A thicket of blackberry bushes keeps the place hidden. This is my favorite place in this abysmal country. Earlier today, I went to the bakery and traded a squirrel for a whole loaf of bread. A whole loaf! I still can't believe it. The old baker must be in a good mood today.

While I am waiting for Catnip to show up, I decide to do something funny for once in my life. I stick an arrow carefully through the loaf of bread, so that it doesn't ruin it. I watch the sun rise. So beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Katniss…

I shake my head. I am hopelessly in love with a girl that probably doesn't even know I like her. I mean, we are best friends, but nothing about our relationship is romantic. That doesn't mean I don't want it to be though.

I hear leaves rustle. I turn just in time for her to look up and see me. She smiles, and only because of this, I smile. "Hey Catnip," I say. Her real name is Katniss, but when I first met her, she barley whispered it. So naturally, with the crazy names that people have nowadays, I assumed it was Catnip.

Then I remember the bread "Look at what I shot." I hold the arrow up for her to see. She laughs, the kind of laugh that only I can get out of her. I love that laugh.

"Mm, still warm," She says holding the bread up to her nose to sniff it. She is so beautiful. "What did it cost you?"

"Just a squirrel. Think the old man was feeling sentimental this morning," I say, "Even wished me good luck."

"Well we all feel a little closer today, don't we?" she says, not even bothering to roll her eyes. "Prim left us a cheese," as she pulls it out.

My expression brightens. I love goat cheese! "Thank you Prim. We'll have a real feast." I don't know when or why, but one day Katniss and I decided to start making fun of the Capitol accent. It is quite hilarious on its own, without being made fun of, but we mimic it anyway. And now seems like a good time to do just that.

"I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games!" I say in our _ever_-annoying escort Effie Trinket's voice. I pluck a few blackberries from the bush. "And may the odds-" I toss a berry in a high arc toward Catnip. She catches it in her mouth, breaking the delicate skin with her teeth.

"-be _ever _in your favor!" she finishes with equal enthusiasm. I pull out a knife and cut the bread into equal slices. I spread the goat cheese on each slice as Katniss collects berries. As a final touch, I add basil leaves. Voila.

We settle back into the rocks, eating our feast. The flavors are bursting in our mouths. I love this silence, just sitting here looking over the mountains. But then I wonder, what's out there. Whatever it is, Catnip and I could survive it.

"We could do it you know," I say quietly. Crap. What did I do that for? A, she would never leave, and B, I haven't thought this through in the slightest.

"What?" She asks.

"Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it," I say, pausing. "If we didn't have so many kids," I add quickly. Where did this sudden confidence come from? Maybe if this keeps up, I could tell her I love her. Probably not.

"I never want to have kids," she says. Where'd that come from?

"I might. If I didn't live here," I say. Hint. Hint.

"But you do," she says irritated. Why can't you connect the dots? Grrr…

"Forget it," I snap. I wish I hadn't. I always let my temper get the best of me. And sometimes, it hurts the people I love.

After a few minutes, Catnip asks, "What do you want to do?" we can hunt, fish, or gather.

"Let's fish at the lake. We can leave our poles and gather in the woods. Get something nice for tonight," I say. Tonight. After the reaping. When at least two families will not be joining in the celebration that the capitol forces us to have.

We make out well. By late morning we have a dozen fish, a bag of greens, and a gallon of strawberries. Yummy. Posey loves strawberries, just like me and our dad. But he died in a mine explosion that killed Katniss's father also. It was only a few months after that I met Catnip.

On the way home, we swing by the Hob. We trade six of the fish for some good bread, not bakery bread but good enough, and two for some salt. Sae takes half of the greens in exchange for a couple of chunks of paraffin. We could honestly do better elsewhere, but Sae is the only person I know who can always be counted on to take wild dog. Plus, she owns the part of the hob where I first realized I was in love with Katniss Everdeen.

When we finish at the hob, we go to the mayor's house to sell the strawberries, knowing that he has a particular fondness for them- not to mention will pay _a lot_. This time Madge, his daughter is at the door. She's okay for a townie. I don't really like her though. It's probably because she has so little to want and everyone I love want and need so much.

"Pretty dress" I say so I don't get angry.

She shoots me a look, mostly to see if I am being genuine, or if I'm being a jerk. Which isn't unlikely. "Well if I end up going to the capitol. I want to look nice don't I?" Is she messing with me? She can't actually think that she is going to the Hunger Games. Can she?

"You won't be going to the capitol." I say coolly, making sure I don't say anything I'll regret. I look at the gold pin on her dress. Real gold? Seriously? And I have to illegally hunt to survive? "What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was twelve years old."

"That's not her fault," Katniss says quietly. Is she defending her? Fine. I'll back off of Madge.

"No, it's no one's fault. Just the way it is," I say. Madge may not know I am mad, but Catnip sure does. Madge's face becomes closed off. Great. I'm a jerk today. She pays for the berries and says, "Good luck Katniss."

Couldn't be polite huh? Couldn't just, leave off her name? Well good luck to you too! "You too," Katniss says. We walk toward the Seam in silence. I don't even notice, I am _so_ mad.

We divide our riches right down the middle, even though I have more people to feed. Love does funny things to a person. "See you in the square," Catnip says.

Wear something pretty," I say flatly. But I mean it. I can't wait to see what she is wearing. I bet she will be pretty, whatever she wears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I love how many people are reading my story, but I would really love if you guys would review and give me feedback. Tell what you like and don't like, what you think I should change, what you think I should do instead. **

**Also I am going to try and post at least every other day! Enjoy.**

* * *

On the way home, I think about tesserae and how unfair everything is. The Capitol tries to separate up, rich from poor. And it is to their advantage! That way, we will never be able to team up and rebel against them.

These thoughts are not new ones. I have had this conversation in the woods with Katniss many times. But she doesn't get why I have to vent. Her train of thought is: We live in a bad place. Okay. I would still have to get the food on the table in a good place.

But that may not be true. If we lived somewhere else, our fathers might not have died in that mine explosion. Then again, if we lived somewhere else, we might not have been born.

As I get closer to home, I try and calm myself down. I think about something else. Should I tell Katniss I love her? Should I wait until after the reaping? Before? These questions calm me down; at least for now.

Finally home, I find my mother trying – but failing- to get my brothers and sister ready for the reaping. I almost laugh at the sight. Posey is screaming, still in her nightgown but her hair is curled. Vick is complaining that his shoes don't match or something like that. And finally, Rory is ready to go, but he is sitting on our love seat in a daze.

"I expected more from you guys," I say in my authoritive voice. It lets them know that I'm serious now.

Posey stops screaming, Vick stops complaining, and Rory pays attention. My mother mouths a thank you.

"Now Posey, why is favorite girl screaming bloody murder?" I ask.

"I don't wanna get dressed Gale!" she cries.

"Don't wanna get dressed? Why on earth wouldn't you wanna do that? Getting dressed is the fun part," I say, and it's not a lie.

"Really?" she asks me with those big brown eyes that I just can't let down. She got those from mom.

"Yes really," I laugh. "Now, why don't you and I both go get dressed? We'll have a little race: whoever finishes first, wins."

This excites her; she loves beating me at, anything really. "OK!" she says, "Ready, Set, Go!"

She races toward her bedroom, not even checking to see if I am following.

"Okay, who's next?" Vick comes over to me and starts complaining.

"Alright, how about this?" I think for a second, but not long enough for them to notice. "How about we all go bare foot?" I asked. Seems less humiliating than going with mix-matched shoes.

"Great idea Gale!" he says and gives me a hug. I go over and sit next to Rory.

"Hey, you're going to lose your race if you don't get a move on," Rory says, taking off his shoes.

"Please. Posey can't even reach her closet doorknob, let alone any cloths," I role my eyes. "What's bothering you?"

"This is my first reaping," he looks up at me with tear filled grey eyes. Just like Katniss' eyes. Minus the tears.

"You're not going to get picked," I say. "Even if you do, I'll volunteer. So you still won't go in."

He gives me a hug. "Thanks Gale. I don't know what I would ever do without you." And with that, I just solved all three problems.

People come silently in, signing in at the Capitol desk. This is a good time for the peacekeepers to really see just how many people are in our small little district.

The 12- 18 year olds go into their correct section, marked and roped off by age and gender. Oldest in the front, youngest in the back. For instance, Rory is in the very back, like Prim is on the girl side, and I am at the very front. Everyone else, people either too young or old to be reaped, stand around the ropes and hold hands of loved ones.

I focus on the stage like I always do to get rid of the butterflies in my stomach. There are two glass balls that hold thousands of little slips of paper. Maybe even half a million. On twenty of them are Katniss Everdeen. Two tiny slips hold our siblings names. Forty-two hold my own. The odds are not in my favor.

To the right, there is a giant screen on which they play the same video every year. To the right are three chairs, where our escort, Haymitch, and the mayor all sit. As soon as the clock strikes two, the cameras will start rolling, and the reaping.

Effie Trinket gets up to the microphone. She is wearing a pink wig, scaring looking make-up, and a green suit. "Welcome, welcome. I hope you're excited, because we brought a film to you all the way from the Capitol!"

I find Katniss in the crowd. She is wearing a dress that was probably her mother's. Her hair is in a fish-tail braid instead of her usual one. She's Beautiful. She looks back at me "War, terrible war." I mouth. She laughs. When it starts, she turns her attention to the screen. But I have watched this enough times, so I just look at her.

When it is over, the ever-annoying Effie Trinket comes back to the mike. "Well don't you feel special?" she asks like she does every year. I never know if she is being sarcastic or not. "I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

She starts over towards the girls' glass ball. "As always, ladies first!" She reaches in. All I am thinking is _not Catnip_. Not Katniss Everdeen.

She reaches in and walks back toward the podium. "Primrose Everdeen." And it's not Katniss.

But it might as well be.

Prim walks toward the stage in what feels like slow motion. She looks pissed. She has almost reached the stage when Katniss does what I was so afraid she would do.

"Prim!" it sounds like she is being strangled. "Prim!" She shouts louder. The crowd parts for her, and Prim stops. Katniss shoves Prim behind her. "I volunteer! I Volunteer as tribute!" she says it like she is scared no one will hear her. I subconsciously move toward them.

"No Catnip. You can't go." I whisper.

"Lovely!" Effie Trinket says. "But I believe there's a small matter of protocol…" Like she knows what that is.

"What does it matter?" The mayor asks, looking at Katniss with an expression that says _I don't agree. _"What does it matter? Let her come forward." Prim starts screaming hysterically.

"No Katniss! No! You can't go!"

"Prim let go," she says harshly. Though I know it's only because she is trying not to cry. "Let go!"

Apparently, I kept inching toward them this whole time, because now I am two inches away from them. I pull Prim away, but she is still thrashing in my arms. "Up you go, Catnip." I say. It sounds like I am about to cry. Great. I take Prim to her mother, and go back to my spot.

Now what? Do I still tell her I love her? Somehow, it just won't feel right if I only have three minutes. 'Oh yea, and before you go off, possibly forever, just wanted you to know I have been madly in love with you for about a year now!'

"Well bravo!" Effie Gushes. "That's the Spirit of the Games!" After that, I sort of drown Effie out to be in my own thoughts. I don't know if I could live without her. But then I hear Effie say, "Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" Luckily, no one does. But I'm pissed that she even wanted us to clap, so I hold up my three middle fingers. It's a symbol that usually only the dead are worthy of getting, but I decided Katniss Everdeen is too. And so does everyone else.

"Well, what an exciting day!" Effie says, "And more to come!" She goes over to the boys' ball and picks the first name she gets. And I don't even have time to wish for my brother's safety before she says "Peeta Mellark."

* * *

**Okay so what did you think? Oh, and I also wanted to know if Gale should tell Katniss he loves her or not. You can PM me or put it in a review, either one. I also have a Poll up on my wall if that is easier for anybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I haven't gotten any reviews, so I think that I am just going to pick. Hope you like it.**

They take Katniss and Peeta back in the Justice Building, where they get an hour of goodbyes. I run to Catnip's room like there is no tomorrow. But her family beats me to it. I decide I want to go last, so she will think about what I want to tell her.

Three minutes later, I hear Peeta's mother screaming, "Well_ I _think that there will finally be a winner for district twelve this year. She's a survivor that one." Bitch. Can't even wish her youngest son good luck in the games he will surly lose?

They come out before Katniss' family does. Why not? I enter his room as I see Mr. Mellark going for her room. All's fair in love and war.

I burst in. "Listen up townie," I say. He looks almost frightened by my presence. He looks on the verge of tears, but not quite ready to let them spill. "I don't care what kind of sappy life you live here, but Catnip is coming home." He looks at me like it was obvious.

"Of course she is. I love her, and I will do whatever it takes to get her home," Love?

"No. You do whatever _the hell_ it takes. Got that?" my voice is shaky. "Because I promise you this, if you come home, and she doesn't, I will make you wish you never even born." He looks terrified. Good. I did my part.

I go and wait as Madge takes her turn. When she comes out crying, I wait only a minuet to see if anyone else was coming. They weren't. I have no more excuses.

When I come in, I open my arms immediately. She doesn't hesitate to come into them.

"Listen," I say. I instruct her on what to do right when she gets in the arena.

"You can't let them starve. Please Gale?" She asks me with those big grey eyes I love so much.

"I won't. Catnip?" she looks up at me. This would be easier if we had more time. "I… I…" tick tock Gale.

"What is it Gale?" she asks worried. The door starts to open.

"I love you!" Her eyes look up at me, and for the first time, start to water.

"I love you too," the guard grunts, signaling he will come get me if he has to.

"Then come back to me," I say, with a smile and tears in my eyes. Then out of nowhere, she leans up on her tip-toes and kisses me on the mouth. I pull her closer to me, something I have wanted to do since… a long time. Then the guard pulls me out, and I leave her in there screaming my name.

I lean my head against the door. "Catnip…" All I want is for her to come home safe.

The day after she leaves, is the worst. I can't stop thinking about her, about our kiss, about how she said that she loved me too.

That night, before she even goes on any of the screens, I had nightmares and cried in my sleep.

The night of the tribute parade, I almost have a heart attack. She come out, literally on fire. She doesn't remind me anything of Katniss, waving and blowing kisses. It almost makes me laugh when Peeta goes for her hand and she totally rejects him, blowing a kiss with that hand and catching a rose with the other.

She is so beautiful in her flames, smiling and waving. I love her so much. And right as she is coming in the gates again, she looks up at the camera, and says "I love you," very clearly. Everyone in the seam already thinks that we are a couple, so when I walk towards the screen whispering I love her back, their assumptions are confirmed.

Eleven! My Catnip got an eleven! All by her big girl self. I knew that she could do it.

As I tuck Posey in, she looks up at me with those big brown eyes. "Is Katniss going to come home," she has tears in her eyes now.

"Of course she is. I promise." Alright. So I don't know if Catnip is coming home. But I couldn't stand those watery brown eyes that made me want to go to the ends of the world just to get her exactly what she needs from me.

"Swear it?" she still sounds unsure, but I think I am convincing her.

"I swear it. Do you really think I would leave Katniss all by herself, if I didn't think she was coming back?" she giggles at my sarcasm, that she doesn't know is sarcasm, and shakes her head.

"Good. Now get some sleep rosy Posey. We have a big week ahead of us," And it's not a lie.

That night, I dream of Katniss coming home, and her running up to me. I dream that she falls into my arms and tells me she loves me. I whisper it back to her. And when I wake up, I think I would rather be asleep, with my Catnip, instead of watching her prepare to go to her death.

The night of the interviews, I get bored pretty fast. The only people I pay attention to are the boy from two, the girl from five, and the boy from eleven. Those are the only kids that I think stand even a chance against Katniss.

When it is her turn, she comes out in a red sparkly dress. She is happy and smiling. And when Caesar Flickerman asked her to twirl, she complied. And what do you know? Her dress catches fire on the bottom. Beautiful.

She talked about what she loved in the Capitol, getting roars of agreement. She talked about her strategy for tomorrow- which was grab some stuff and run like hell- and that got roars of approval. She talked about volunteering for Prim, which got sighs and an occasional yell of 'I love you Katniss'. And finally, with one minute left, Caesar asks if there is anyone back home she is fighting for.

"Actually Caesar, yes there is," roars. Cries of 'who?' and 'Katniss!'

"My, my. Who is the lucky fellow?" I am sitting in the front row for the seam people, so that is pretty much the only thing stopping me from standing up right now.

"His name is Gale Hawthorne. And I am going to win the Hunger Games so I can get back to him." Roars of approval. I don't know where my Katniss went, but this Katniss is bringing her home to me. That I know for sure.

I am so lost in my little daze of happiness that I almost don't even notice that Peeta just said he loves my Catnip in front of all of Panem. Almost.

"I'm so sorry Peeta, that's just bad luck," Caesar says.

When I said do whatever the hell it takes to get her home, I meant in the games, not before!

Tonight my dreams haunt me. Katniss still comes home and jumps into my arms, but she turns to Peter or whatever his name is and kisses him. Right in front of me. And worst of all, she says she loves Peeta now, not me.

I wake up screaming.

**So what did you think? Leave a review telling me how much you loved (Or hated) it, and maybe tell me what you want to see in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've just been busy with school and home life. I just got a surgery done on my ingrown toenail. (yes, it hurts) anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I hate my job at the mines; it reminds me of when my father died. It is stuffy, dark, loud, and twice as much labor than hunting. I miss hunting.

But no matter how much I hate my job, I hate Mellark more. I hate how he told the whole freaking country that he loves my Catnip. I hate that he actually does love her. I hate that it very well may be his fault I never see her again.

I also hate that I have to trust him. What choice do I have?

All of this goes through my head on the way to the viewing. The only thing I hate more than Mellark, is the thing that brought him to my attention in the first place. That damn reaping

Posey is clinging to my shirt, saying that she 'doesn't wanna go' and 'do I have to?' She is so adorable and innocent. Too much so to watch this in my opinion. But since when has my opinion mattered?

"Now Posey, why don't we play a game? Just to see who wins." She nods her head so fast, I am afraid she's going to get whiplash.

I laugh, "Okay. Here are the rules: whoever can be quietest throughout the viewing wins."

"What will I win when I win?" such a child, but a clever one too.

"_I _will win a new dolly once_ I _win!" she practically screams at the prize. "Okay, okay. The game starts… now" I say as soon as we sit down. Mom giggles at the sight, but is appreciative none the less.

I see Katniss rise out of her tribute tube. She looks determined, maybe concentrated? I look around the arena. There is a forest to her left, a grain field to her right and behind her, and the cornucopia. By the cornucopia is a lake. I hope she goes for the cornucopia. There is perfect bow with 12 arrows right there.

10

9

8

7

Mellark is shaking his head at Katniss. She mouths 'Buzz off' to him.

6

5

Rory is expecting the dreadful, as he is clutching my mother's hand in a death grip.

4

3

But I myself know that she will do fine.

2

1

The gong sounds and she sprints towards the bow and arrows. She also grabs a few knifes, a full water bottle, and a backpack. She sprints into the tree line and then hesitates.

"Go on Catnip!" I whisper. Posey points at me but I just smile and shake my head. I forgot about or bet.

The bloodbath has taken four kids by the time she turns around. I hold my breath, wishing I could yell at her to turn _back_ around. All eyes from district twelve are on me. But I just hold my breath and hope that she doesn't die.

She reaches the cornucopia, and sticks a knife in the boy from nine. She takes it back out and throws a knife at the boy that is attacking the girl from one, Glitter or something. She looks up at Katniss and gives her a wry smile.

"I see you_ ARE_ joining the careers. Welcome _lover girl_." Catnip nods and kills the boy from ten.

Why is she joining the careers? Doesn't she know that's a death wish? A wish to become a murder? Oh Catnip, though art a heartless bitch. **(Anyone who has watched the Big Band Theory will get that :) ****) **I almost laugh. She is anything _but_ heartless. And I have the memories to prove it.

The boy from two, Kudo or something, kills the girl from three. The girl from two, Clove kills the girl _and_ the boy from six. And finally, the boy from one, Marvel kills the boy from seven. The bloodbath is finished when Katniss kills the girl from seven. Everyone else is either a career, or hidden amongst the arena.

"Clove," Marvel asks "Get Cato and lover girl. We have to check out all these supplies." So it's Cato? I think Kudo was better.

"Where's Glimmer?" Asks Katniss. Why does she care? And how did I get _both_ of their names wrong?

"Right here. Come on, let's check the supplies." Glimmer comes back from checking the perimeter. They check their supplies while the hovercraft takes up the dead bodies.

"I found a set of knifes, a first aid kit, and six, no seven water bottles." Clove says.

"Five back packs left." Glimmer says.

"Three swords, two spears, and this thing." Cato holds up a long, curved, sword.

"Wicked. I want the spears," Marvel says.

"Knifes," Clove says.

"I will obviously take the swords," Says Cato.

"I guess I will take that weird looking thing," says Glimmer, eyeing the bow and arrows.

"Let's split up the backpacks and food, that way we won't run out." Catnip says. "And it's called a scimitar." I'm goanna say that she guessed, because I have personally never seen _that _thing in my life.

* * *

**(That actually is real, and if you want to see a picture of it, there's one on my profile.)**

* * *

They each get one back pack, their weapon of choice, a water bottle or skin, and evenly divided food. In their backpacks is rope, a box of matches, their water bottle/skin, and food. They also have some other items that are different; like Katniss has a sleeping bag, Cato and Clove have night vision googles, Marvel has extra spear heads, and Glimmer has the first aid kit.

They are only five hours in the game when they decide to go hunting. And not for deer.

* * *

After a few days, and they find the girl from eight. They have killed others, but no one of importance. Glimmer takes her 'scimitar' and cuts her down from the bottom of her neck to her mid stomach. The girl wasn't smart, she had a fire going at midnight. She still didn't deserve that slow of a death.

They go towards the certain tree that Mellark is sleeping in, or more like not sleeping in. The careers talk and the fuss about not hearing a cannon.

"Shouldn't she be dead by now?" asks Glimmer.

"If I said she's dead, she's dead!" says Cato.

"I still think someone should go back and check," says Clove.

"I'll do it." Says Katniss. Her voice ringing through the night, as she goes to finish what Glimmer started.

And obviously Mellark hears it, because you could hear him cussing from a mile away.

* * *

**Yes, cliffhanger! But I already know what I am doing next chapter, so don't hate me! Also, I have a poll up on my wall to see who should win, but you can also vote in a review! Tell me what you like or dislike. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Merry Christmas! Sorry for such a short chapter.**

* * *

That idiot! He couldn't silently sulk like me? Or at least whisper? Now how is he going to protect her? You can't do that if you're dead!

"Did you hear that?" Cato asks. The cannon for the girl from eight sounds, as Katniss sticks a knife in her heart.

"I got her," says Katniss coming back. Cato looks at her. "What?"

"None of you heard that scream? The cussing?" Cato asks.

"It was probably eight. Wasn't it Katniss?" Glimmer asks.

"No, she didn't scream. I struck her in the heart. One less person to deal with," she says while smirking.

"Wait, you didn't torture her? What a waste of good talent, you are," says Clove, receiving daggers from Katniss. If only looks could kill.

"But if she didn't scream," says Cato, ignoring his district partner, "Then who did?" They all look like they are trying to figure something out, like they can just suddenly know who caused them to pause.

Katniss rolls her eyes. "You don't really think you can just sit there and the answer will appear, do you?"

Of course, Peeta falls out of the tree right then. Katniss whirls around, in a defensive position.

When she sees that it's Peeta, she relaxes. "What the hell Peeta? You scared me."

My mouth drops. So do the Careers. Mom gasps, and some people in District Twelve cuss under their breaths. No one expected _this!_

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you at work," he says coldly. He's taking this harder than… well not me, but most people in the District.

Katniss rolls her eyes, "We made a deal, remember?" What? What deal? I thought I was the one who made the deal? Katniss is more resourceful than I thought.

"Yes, I remember," he says looking at the ground. He looks… in pain?

"Good. Now scram before I break that deal." She looks at him like he is trash meant to be thrown out.

"Freeze Mellark," says Cato. Mellark doesn't move. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing of your concern. Just a little deal he offered before the games," She says rolling her eyes. Tell me what you did with Mellark Catnip!

"Oh yes it does! If it involves one of the careers, then it involves all the careers." Asshat.

Katniss sighs, "It isn't a big deal. Besides, you obviously heard how tied to this deal I am," she says, laying the sarcasm on heavily.

"You have three choices, one of which I am starting to favor more than the others," He says.

Katniss rolls her eyes, "What are they Cato?"

"Option one: Tell us the deal. Option two: you kill Mellark," Peeta stiffens. "Option three:" he pauses dramatically, "Die."

Katniss does not look pleased. "Well if you're willing to lose the most valuable player in the Games," she doesn't bother finishing.

"As if, I could take you any day," says Clove. Katniss pulls up her armed bow and arrow.

"Then why don't I show you how good I am?" Clove pulls out a knife.

But Katniss doesn't shoot her.

She shoots Glimmer.

"NOOOOOOO!" shouts Cato. I didn't realize they were a thing. He runs over to her, even though the cannon has already sounded. He turns a death glare on a smirking Katniss.

"Would you like me to leave the group now?" She asks in such a way that makes it clear it would be stupid. As if it wasn't clear already. "Or should I prove it some more?" she asks arming her bow again. But she has the good since not to point it anybody.

The careers sulk. I think I am finally understanding this; her master plan above all other plans. She definitely isn't tied to any Careers. She might want to fulfill her 'deal' with Peeta. But ultimately, she just defied the Careers. There is no way that the Capital will be able to not bet on her.

"Yes," Cato says, shocking the country. Even Katniss's mouth drops. _The other Careers'_ mouths are dropped. "If you want to be allowed to stay with us, then you better prove it,"

"Arrogant son of a-"I can't even finish my sentence.

Because I can't believe what Katniss just did.

* * *

**Don't hate me! But I need some reviews and maybe votes on my poll. I know what is going to happen next chapter, but I still need to know the overall outcome. Just leave a review, love ya'll! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I really expected a better response. But I did finally get an answer, so here we go. Oh, and to clear some confusion, it was a few days in when last chapter happened.**

* * *

"You talked during the viewing! I win!" Posey shouts on our way home.

"Yea, yea. Okay." I still can't believe it. Catnip did _that_?

"Come on boys, off to bed. Gale, will you put Posey to sleep for me?" Mom asks. I need to talk about this. She can help; Maybe.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Posey shouts.

"Do you want your new dolly?" I ask tiredly.

"Yes." She pouts.

"Then off to bed for you," I say. She runs to put her pajamas on, and I tuck her in.

"Good night Rosy Posey," I whisper. As she closes her eyes, I leave.

"Are you alright Gale?" mom asks. I almost yell, 'Of course I'm not! You can't see something like that and then just be okay!' Almost.

"She was going to kill him. Just like that. She didn't even think twice about it."

"But, she missed," that's not the point I am trying to make.

"I don't care that he survived. I care that the games are changing her. You know what she told me before she left?" I ask. She shakes her head no. "I told her that she had the best chance of survival. Because she has so much training, you know? Well she said to me, 'I don't think I can do this Gale. They are people, kids!' and I was half proud, half scared to death. I was proud, because of the type of person she was. Scared because, if she refused to kill anybody, she would die."

My mother looks at me sympathetically. "She hasn't changed Gale, she just adapted to her environment. I guarantee that when she comes home, she be the same old Katniss we know and love."

She has a point there. "But how could she just try and shoot Peeta? He is the only tiny sliver of hope for protection over her!"

"Well, lucky Rue pushed him out of the way then." I glare at her.

"At what cost? I don't even understand how we missed an alliance with Peeta and Rue. It makes no sense."

"Is that really what you want to talk about?"

"No," I say. My mother is always going straight to the point. looking down so I don't cry. I'm just glad Katniss didn't. "Rue looked so much like Prim. I can't believe she didn't ball like a baby."

"I know. I still can't believe it. Rue, that tiny girl, is dead," my expression hardens.

"We don't know that, she could still be alive."

* * *

I still can't get the image out of my head. She pulled out her bow and arrow and pointed it at Cato. He turned for his sword, but she had already moved on. She pointed it at Peeta. She took a deep breath and let it fly. I heard a girl scream, and froze: terrified. Rue jumped in front of Mellark, taking an arrow to the shoulder.

'Rue!' Katniss and Mellark screamed at the same time. They tried to run over to her, but Rue had taken off already. Mellark gave her a dirty look and ran after her.

'Not good enough,' Cato said. How stupid can one person be?

'I'll tell you what isn't good enough,' Katniss said turning around. 'You, you aren't good enough.' She pulled out her bow and arrow once again. The other two careers stood behind her, knowing it was pointless to try and stop her –there for stupid to try and save him. - He looks appalled- frightened.

'What's the matter? Can't handle the big bad arena by yourself?' she cocked her head. 'Or did you finally realize that I _am_ the best player here? Even compared to you.' He growled at her.

But she smiled. 'I guess we will never know what is going on in that _stupid_ little head of yours.' He opens his mouth to say something, but she shoots an arrow through it. _Boom, _went the cannon. No more Cato.

My mother pulls me out of my trance. "Maybe the little girl will survive."

I am tempted to roll my eyes. "Mellark isn't a healer. If he went anywhere near her wound, he would probably just make it worse. Giver her blood poisoning or something," I go into my room before I do something stupid, like cry.

* * *

The next day, we are summoned to watch the games. We watch a recap of what happened while we were gone. Rue is barley clinging to life. Mellark is hunting down Katniss now. Terrific, just great. I'm going to kill him, if he manages to return. Katniss and the two other careers are at the lake, under her command.

"Who all is left?" asks Clove.

"You guys, the boy from three, girl from four, Foxface, girl from ten, eleven and me and Peeta. So we are down to the final nine."

"Make that six," Marvel says pointing to two figures coming closer.

Katniss takes a knife and throws it at the girl. The cannon sounds, and the boy looks up.

"I just want to make a deal with you," he says, hands raised.

Marvel raises his eyebrow. "What kind of deal?"

"I'll protect your supplies in exchange for protection," he says, looking back at the girl. I can see now that he is the boy from three, and she was the girl from ten. Odd pair.

"We don't need to protect our supplies. Besides, how could you? You're too scrawny to fend off attackers," Katniss says, raising her bow.

"Please, I can set up bombs around the pile," he begs. Shoot him now! Dammit Katniss!

"Hold on," says Clove. I silently curse her. "What if he is useful? I mean, if he can set up bombs…"

"No. we don't need it. We don't need _him_. We are already down to the top seven already."

"Yea Clove," says Marvel. He has been blindly following Katniss since she shot Cato. "We can protect our supplies ourselves."

"If you shoot him, I'll kill you," she says with a wide grin. Funny, she thinks she's being clever.

"Alright," says Katniss, turning around. "I won't kill him," She still has her arrow strung.

"Good," says Clove. And those where her last words. Catnip shoots her in the heart.

Down to final six, soon to be five.

"Any last words?" asks Katniss.

"Make it fast," Three says, closing his eyes. And I can't really tell, but I swear he had a tear coming down his cheek. Pathetic.

"Okay," and she shoots him in the heart.

* * *

They move out so that the hovercraft can pick up the dead bodies. "So now that it's just the two of us, what do you think will happen?" Is he really hitting on her? Why I outa…

"I don't know. Who all is left now?" Not the answer he was hoping for, I can tell by his face. I smirk.

"Me and you, eleven, and Peeta," Foxface dummy.

"Who's the other one?"

"Foxface? I forgot she was still alive."

"Never forget anything. You'll regret it later," she says with a pained expression.

Peeta is right behind them, eaves dropping. "Why not? What do you mean?" Marvel asks.

She opens her mouth, and then chickens out. She tries again, "I forgot a lot of things about my dad. I wish he were still here," Please! She remembers everything about her dad!

"That's not what you were taking about earlier," He has good ears.

Katniss rolls her eyes, "Alright. When I was eleven, my family and I were starving. It was right after my dad died," I have never heard this story, "I was scouring the baker's trash bin for some food. But they had just been emptied. Anyway, the baker's wife came out and yelled at me to shoo, and that was when I saw him. He was standing behind her," Mellark looks interested.

"They went inside, but I sat at the bottom of their tree, waiting to die," I think my heart just broke, listening to this, "I heard a scream from the bakery, and Mrs. Mellark come out with a rolling pin in her hands. 'Go feed it to the pigs, you worthless thing! No one in their right mind would by burnt bread.' That was what she was yelling, but all I could think of was the bread. And then the weirdest thing happened. He tossed both loaves to me, and went back inside," she pauses

"I never got to say thanks." Marvel looks confused.

"I don't see how this is related to not forgetting?" he half asks.

"Because I will never forget that day. The day the boy with the bread saved my life," she gets a faraway look in her eyes. "But I'm sure he did," she finishes, shaking her head.

Just then, Peeta makes his appearance. And he doesn't look happy. Especially with that knife in his hand.

* * *

**Review? ****Loves!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm still not getting much of a response. Though I don't blame you, this story isn't my best. I'll do better next time.**

* * *

"Peeta! Cool it, we can use him," Katniss says. What? But I thought? What?

"Wait a minute, what's going on here?" Marvel asks.

"Oh grow up! Did you actually think you were going to win? Against_ me_?" she sounds appalled.

"Well, I thought I had a chance. But what is happening here? Are you secretly teamed up with_ Mellark_?"

"Duh. Catch up, we've been allies since the beginning," Mellark says.

"Then why did she try to kill you?"

"All part of the act. We even planned for Rue to get in the way; though I didn't think she would," says Katniss. This is so confusing! I don't understand how they were allies!

"So let me get this straight, you were in an alliance with the careers, Mellark, and practically the Capitol?" he seems to get this more than I do.

Katniss rolls her eyes, "Of course! To win the games, it's best not to have any one against you. So I made alliances with everybody. I have the plan above all other plans: I made intricate and complicated blueprints for how this whole game would go. By the precise death. So far, it's all gone according to plan. Everyone is alive that should be, and everyone is dead that should be." Hm. Complicated.

Marvel seems to think for a moment, "So when do I die?"

"After Rue and Thresh, maybe after Foxface. She is a little tricky to master, but I wouldn't dare underestimate her." Mind blown. I can't believe that she was _this _tricky, _this _well thought out.

"Well, why don't you kill me now?" does the guy have a death wish?

"Because I need you. To in the least distract Thresh so I have a good shot at him."

Marvel thinks some more. It's dangerous to let him think Catnip! "What would happen if I killed you or Peeta right now?" I told you it was dangerous!

"Then either Peeta or I, depending on who you killed, would kill you," Matter- O- fact.

"So I'm really going to die now? No matter what happens, I'm going to die? All because you thought out, in detail, when, where, and how each tribute dies?" Damn. He made it seem like she was the best tribute ever! Thanks Marvel.

"Yes, it's like one big chess match, isn't it?" she says with a smirk on her face.

"Come on, let's go find Thresh," Peeta says.

"What about Rue?" Marvel asks.

"Don't worry about her. She is going to be good and dead by the morning. I made sure of it." Peeta says.

* * *

They start walking into the wheat field. "So what's the plan?" Marvel asks.

"When we find his hideout, you will say- loudly- 'Oh Rue, no she'll be dead by morning. I made sure of that!' exactly like that. Then Thresh will hopefully charge at you or something, and then we will kill him before he gets within ten feet of you." Katniss says.

"Oh Rue, no, she'll be dead by morning! I made sure of that myself. Like that?"

"Perfect," says Mellark.

"Guys I don't know about th-" Marvel says before he is shushed.

"Quiet! There he is," Katniss says, pointing.

"Do I say it now?" Marvel asks?

"Yea. See you in a few minutes."

Katniss and Peeta walk a little ways, to the other side of Thresh's hiding spot.

"Rue? She'll be dead by morning. I made sure of that," Marvel says. Thresh starts hyperventilating, and rushes towards Marvel. Marvel screams, and Peeta throws a knife into Thresh's back. He goes down, but there is no cannon. So Marvel takes out one of his spear heads and shoves is into the side of Thresh's neck. He gurgles, but then the cannon fires signaling his death.

They all cheer. "We did it! Now all we have to do is find Rue and Foxface."

The anthem comes on, and is about to show Thresh's face, when we her another cannon. Foxface shows up before him.

"How in the world did Rue kill her?" Marvel asks.

"I don't know. Why don't we go ask her?" Catnip chimes in. I just realized that she had nothing to do with Thresh's death, except for the fact that she mapped it out for the boys.

"Come on than, let's go." Mellark says.

* * *

It takes them an hour to get to where Rue was hiding,

"Okay Mellark, here's the plan. You go in, ask her how she killed Foxface, than lead her to a peaceful death. She doesn't deserve to die a cruel death, in fact, I'm surprised you let her suffer this long."

"Got it," Mellark says. He goes toward her. "Are you alright?"

"Yea. For now. Where did you go?"

"To spy on Katniss and Marvel. They killed Thresh. How did you kill Finch?" so that's her real name.

"She just wanted food. So I pointed her toward the night lock berries. I can't believe I killed someone!"

"Wow! Good job. Hey random question: if you could choose, how would you choose to die?"

"I don't know, not like this. I guess I would choose a soft, quick, painless death. Oh! And my killer would sing to me as I died."

I swear, everyone in Panem was either crying, about to, or doesn't have a heart.

"You like music?" Peeta asks.

"I love it! It was the one thing that made my life bearable." She pauses, "Can you sing?"

Mellark laughs, "Not very good, but I can if you want me too?" he asks.

Rue just nods. "Okay here it goes. This is called the Valley song,"

* * *

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

Her eyes close shut. Posey is crying now.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray,  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._"

* * *

When he finishes his song, he quietly sticks his knife into the direct artery that would kill her instantly. The cannon booms. She didn't even cry.

"She looks like she is sleeping." Catnip sniffs.

"Yea. It's kind of sad," Marvel says, kneeling next to Rue.

Katniss lifts up her bow and arrow, "If you had to choose one way to die, what would you choose?" Well, looks like the games are nearing an end.

But that ending was not what I expected. I think I might even cry.

* * *

**What do you guys think? What do you think will happen? Who do you want to win? Leave a review and tell me! Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just couldn't think of anything to write until now. Also, I have been a little busy beta-ing a few stories. But, enough excuses; it's time for the story!**

* * *

I can't believe the last few minutes. In ten minutes –tops- it went from the final three, to… the end.

"If you had to choose one way to die, how would you choose?" Katniss said.

Marvel froze up, closing his eyes, "I know I can't win, it's two against one," he said. Smart man. "So… just make it quick please."

Katniss shares a look with Peeta. "Okay," she said, turning back towards Marvel. She shoots him right in the heart. The cannon sounds. I'll bet he didn't feel a thing.

Katniss looks over at Peeta. "We did it! We won Mellark!" Oh yea. I didn't even think much of that rule; most pairs were either both gone, or one of them was gone. And quite frankly, I didn't think Peeta would make it this far.

But then, the inevitable happens.

"Attention tributes: The former rule regarding that two victors can win has been, uh, suspended. Only one victor may remain." Claudius Templesmith announces. I don't really care. Catnip could take on Mellark if she had her eyes closed. Plus, we have our deal.

But, they seem to care. The look shell shocked for a moment, like they cannot believe what just happened. Peeta recovers first. "Go on Katniss," he sighs. He sounds… exasperated. "You know they have to have a victor."

She suddenly comes out of her trance. "They can't do this. They can't just say we can both win, and then _take it back_!" she said. You're dancing with the line Katniss.

Peeta raises his eyebrow. "Of course they can. They can do whatever they want. They always have to win, you know that," Cocky son of a bitch. If Katniss wasn't about to kill him, the capital would.

Katniss looks like she is about to cry. "I can't do it Peeta. I have single handedly killed more than two/thirds of the arena. I am not going to kill you too," She said, actual tears going down her face. I am half glad half… not glad that she is crying. On the one hand, if she succeeds in getting them both out of there, then she will seem like a traumatized little girl who doesn't want to make her last kill. On the other, she is actually crying. And I can't help but wonder if they are real or not.

Mellark looks pained, "Come on Katniss. Just shoot me and get it over with. Then you can go home to your _true love_." He spits the last part out, like he was dared to put dirt in his mouth.

Katniss shakes her head, _still_ crying. "No," she throws her bow and arrows down. "I am not going to let them win. I don't want to change. I just want to be good old Katniss, the girl who kept her family alive after her dad died. The girl who loves to play house with Prim. The girl who is in love, and only realized it a few weeks ago. The girl who doesn't like to kill," I can see how carefully she phrased her words. Right now, the Capitol is absolutely _in love_ with her. And there is absolutely _nothing_ the game makers can do about it.

Peeta looks on the verge of tears as well, "I can't kill you. I made a promise."

"Then break it!" I bite my tongue to stop from screaming. You can't possibly be thinking of doing this, can you? How could you even think of leaving me?

Peeta shakes his head, "No. But I think I might have an idea. One that would suit both of us."

He walks over to the night lock berry bush. He takes a handful, and gives half to Katniss. Her eyes widen. "Peeta… this doesn't seem right," she said. At least she has some sense.

"It's either this, or you killing me."

"I don't know. It feels like we are breaking the rules." I snort. She is about to commit suicide, and she is worried about what the capitol thinks? Oh wait, I get it.

"Please? For me?" He asked with pleading eyes.

She sighs. "Okay. But I don't agree with it."

"You don't have to," Are they really doing this? "On three?"

No. No no no _no_! This cannot be happening!

"One," Mellark said. I gawk at the screen.

"Two," Catnip said. I let out a strangled cry, and my eyes well up with tears. All eyes are on me.

"Three," They said together. I let the tears fall. My eyes are steaming, and I let out a sob. I don't dare take my eyes off the screen, and I stand up in defiance. _This. Can. Not. Be. Happening. _They raise the berries to their mouths. I fall to my knees, just as they pop them in.

I sob again, head in my hands. Posey has her hand on my arm, silently crying as well.

"Stop! Stop!" Templesmith cries. I dare to look up. They haven't swallowed yet! They spit the berries out! They are going to come home! "Ladies and gentlemen, the victors of the 74 Hunger Games!" he said exasperated.

They look at each other. Katniss is crying. "Is this real? Did we really just win?" She asked.

"I think so," Mellark said. He doesn't look happy. Probably because he knows that if the capitol doesn't kill him, I will.

Katniss launches herself into Peeta's open arms, still crying. "We did it! We survived!" She sobbed.

They are lifted into the hover craft that takes up the victor. The screen goes black. I think I might cry.

And I do. I am sobbing for a whole different reason now. And I don't care about the stares.

* * *

On the way home, I put Posey on my shoulders, her giggling the whole time.

"Gale, is Kat coming home?" She asks innocently. I forgot about her nickname for Katniss.

"Yes," I say, a tear running down my face. "Yes she is."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I am so happy. Kat's coming home!" I say excitedly.

"I know that. You just told me." She rolls her eyes.

"Boy, your teenage years are going to be fun," She giggles and I smile. My Catnip is coming home!

* * *

The day has come for when we see the Victor watch the recap of the games. As I watch her watch the recap, I can tell she winces at certain parts and laughs at others. And toward the end, she cries a little.

"So Katniss, tell me. It seemed like you didn't agree with Peeta's plan. Care to elaborate?" Caesar asks.

"Well, I really just wanted to either go home myself, or not at all. And when Peeta came up with his plan, I didn't like it at all. It felt like I was…" She pauses, thinking of the right word, "Betraying the Capitol and the game makers. Like I was throwing all their hard work away." Good job ass-kissing the capitol Catnip.

She smiles, "I honestly thought that I would just die. That it didn't matter I so terribly broke the rules." Laying it on a bit think there, aren't you? But I hear cries and sighs from the background. No one in their right mind would accuse her of defying the capitol.

"Well I think I speak for all of us, that we definitely forgive you." Yells of agreement from the audience. A tear goes down Katniss's cheek. "I mean, you were just trying to stay yourself, right?"

She nods, and roars of approval come from the crowd. "Thank you, so much, for understanding."

"Now Peeta," He says, turning to him. I can see Mellark gulp. "What was going through your head when you decided to defy the capitol?" he asks. Strange. Usually he helps the tributes.

"Well, I was just trying to make it so that neither one of us had to kill the other. It never came to me that I was defying the capitol. I truly am sorry." Shouts of outrage. They are not going to let him off the hook.

"Surly you had to know. It had to cross your mind, at least when Katniss said 'I think we might be breaking the rules.' Not even then?"

Peeta flushes. "Maybe I knew. In the back of my head." Shouts of outrage, of disdain. I can see Katniss smirking, just a little.

"Peeta! I had no idea you were such a _rebel_." Caesar says, putting an emphasis on the word rebel. Someone hates Mellark almost as much as I do.

"No really! I was just trying to make it easier!" He Peeta says, trying to recover.

"And why would that make things easier?" Caesar asks.

"I didn't want to kill her. I love her," Katniss rolls her eyes at the forgotten announcement. "And she obviously wasn't going to kill me, so I did the only thing that came to mind: Suicide." The audience grumbles, not truly buying his story.

"Okay, if you insist." Caesar says unwillingly. He turns to the camera. "Well that is all the time we have today, but don't forget to tune in tomorrow to see the tributes return home!" As if we have a choice.

But right now, I don't care. My Catnip is coming home!

* * *

**Okay, so I don't know if I should end it here, or keep going. Also I have a poll up on my wall, to see which story I should write next. You can leave a review, and tell me what you think, otherwise I'll write you later. (He he :D)**


End file.
